


Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are

by WhoIsWren



Series: Belong To My Brother [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Durincest, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili makes the decision for both of them.</p><p>“Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow? Like a date, with me” Fili asked and it was probably one of the few times Fili has ever sounded less than confident. </p><p>Not that Kili could appreciate it right now seeing as he is trying really hard not to choke on his goddamn muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 6 AND 7  
> So I missed a couple days of writing =/ oops, so here's a longer fic to make up for 2 days. Will get back on track soon, hopefully. 
> 
> Kind of a follow up from 'I'm Gonna Risk It Like I've Never Lost', but can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Title: Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran

Kili doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous in his entire life.

It’s been 2 weeks since he first kissed Fili during a game of Spin the Bottle and now Fili has asked him out on a date.

A real date.

With dinner and everything.

Kili is terrified. What if he messes everything up and Fili realises what a bad idea it is? What if everything turns out perfectly? He can’t decide whether he’s more worried about this going badly or turning out well, either way it’s a terrifying idea.

He’s going on a date with his older brother and just like when they kissed he expects to feel disgusted or at least a little grossed out but he doesn’t. It feels right, like they should have done this years ago. It feels like this is exactly where their relationship was heading.

But it’s still terrifying.

Over the past 2 weeks they haven’t done anything physical, no kissing or anything more, the most they’ve done is hold hands or lingering hugs. Neither wants to take this too fast. Generally they’ve been talking about what this all means.

If there’s something wrong with them for being attracted to their own brother? If it’s worth it to risk everything just to see how a new relationship pans out?

It was like they were running around in circles trying to decide what to do, should they or shouldn’t they? That was until yesterday everything came to a screeching halt when Fili asked him out.

It was like every other Thursday morning in their apartment. Fili was already at the breakfast bar munching on toast by the time Kili woke up.

“Ki?” Fili questioned when Kili finally sat down next to the blonde, a mug of coffee in one hand and half a blueberry muffin in the other. The other half of the muffin had already been shoved into Kili’s hungry mouth. It wasn’t the most attractive but he’s pretty sure Fili is the only one who can look like they just walked out of a modelling shoot in the mornings.

“Mmm?” Kili mumbled around the muffin trying desperately to swallow, he really should take smaller bites.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow? Like a date, with me” Fili asked and it was probably one of the few times Fili has ever sounded less than confident. Not that Kili could appreciate it right now for he is trying really hard not to choke on his goddamn muffin.

Kili can already feel the blush staining his cheeks, knows his eyes are as wide as dinner plates and that his heart has started beating double time, all the while he’s trying not to choke on his mouthful of food. He can’t believe it though; there is no way Fili actually wants to date him. Fili could have anyone he wanted, he’s gorgeous, smart, funny and caring; he’s practically perfect, everything that Kili is not.

“I realised you’re it for me Ki. I’d risk the world just for a chance to be with you and I’d be a fool if I didn’t take this chance. If you’re not ready that's fine but if you’ll have me, I’d like to give this a shot” Fili continued, his blue eyes never leaving Kili’s face, looking so earnest and open.

Kili was struck speechless for a moment, feeling moved beyond words at Fili’s declaration. Of course he’d said yes, just like Fili he was willing to take a chance on them. No matter what happened between them it would have been worth it just for the radiant smile on Fili’s face when he agreed to the date. Fili didn’t smile nearly enough in his opinion.

So now here he was standing in front of his wardrobe in nothing but his black boxer briefs trying to figure out what to wear. Fili had told him to dress smart but nothing too stuffy. So no suit, thankfully, but that didn’t really leave him many options. Fili was the one that dressed smartly, having to work for Uncle Thorin meant dressing to impress, but Kili was still in school – no need for formal wear there, as long as it was clean it was fine with Kili.

He wondered if all the girls he’d dated had taken this long to decide what to wear before a date.

Heaving a sigh Kili pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, one of his nicer pairs – meaning there were no rips or tears – and pulled them on. Once he got the button done up Kili realised why he never wears these jeans, they’re tight, like really tight. Twisting to face the full length mirror in his room he’s got to admit they make his arse look great. The thought makes him blush slightly and bite his lower lip. Before he can talk himself into changing jeans he concedes to the fact that he wants to look good for Fili.

Now for a shirt. Oh Gods, he doesn’t think he owns any proper shirts, he’s more of a t-shirt and flannel kind of guy. He begins frantically rummaging through his wardrobe for something remotely decent to wear. In the back of the closet he finds a navy blue button up he wore to his high school graduation. He remembers it being too big for him back then but in the past three years he’s filled out a little more. Leaving the top few buttons undone and rolling up the sleeves Kili turns back towards the mirror.

_Damn._

He looks pretty hot if he does say so himself, filling out the shirt quite nicely. The navy colour accentuates his olive skin and the shirt stretches nicely around his biceps and chest.

After chucking on a pair of black sneakers – he doesn’t own nice shoes but in the grand scheme of things his shoes really don’t matter all that much – he attempts to control his hair. Kili’s hair has always been wild, dark strands falling to his shoulders and never doing what he wants them to. Usually he just leaves it down, let it do its own thing, or put it up in a bun. He can’t do anything fancy with his hair, not like Fili with his braids, so he just gathers the front pieces of hair and clips them up in the back. It’s not great, but it’s still more effort than he normally puts into his hair.

He chucks on the barest hit of cologne and takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. All that breathing goes to waste when a knock sounds at his door moments later and he feels like he’s hyperventilating. With shaky fingers he opens his bedroom door and immediately feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

Fili looks simply breathtaking.

His brother stood there in a dark brown shirt with a black skinny tie and black suit pants. He’s seen Fili in suits before, always for work, but never has he looked as beautiful as he does now. It might be the way he looks so comfortable, the fact that his hair isn’t tied back but flowing free – apart from the braids that always adorn his golden mane – or the little smile upon his face as he rakes his eyes up and down Kili’s form. Everything about his brother is gorgeous, and he can’t believe he gets to have this.

No words are exchanged as they leave their apartment block but Fili opens the car door for him before getting in himself and driving in the direction of the restaurant. It makes Kili blush and his heart flutter, he thinks he should be insulted his brother is treated him like a girl but he finds it charming instead.

“So where are you taking me?” Kili asks a few minutes into the drive, noticing they’re going in the opposite direction from all the good places in town.

“That Italian place the next town over, Giovanna’s. I wanted somewhere I could treat you like my date, not my brother“ Fili replied, glancing at Kili before returning his attention to the road.

“Oh” Kili mumbled, Giovanna’s was pretty high class and he’d heard the food was amazing but he couldn’t get Fili’s comment out of his mind.

“What’s wrong? I thought you loved Italian food” Fili questioned frowning. Kili picked nervously at some lint on his jeans so he wouldn’t have to look over at Fili.

“No I do, it’s just is that what it’s going to be like if this works out? Having to go to another town just so we can act like a couple?”

He wasn’t sure he could handle that, having to hide his growing feelings for his brother whenever they were in public. In truth he had never thought about what other people in town would think of them if they pursued this thing between them; he’d been too worried about what Fili would think. Deep down he knew there would be some discretion with their relationship but never so much that they’d have to leave town to be together.

Before he could work himself up into a panic, wondering if it was a good idea to go out with Fili at all, the blonde had taken one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over his own.

“No Ki, not at all. If I had you I would shout it from the rooftops so the whole world would know you’re mine, but this is our first date. I’d rather be focused on you than the stares of other people”

“So you’re not ashamed to be seen with me?” he had to be sure, otherwise this was never going to work out. Kili couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so self conscious before, so in need of reassurance, but maybe it’s because he always feels so safe with Fili that he’s able to be vulnerable.

“Never” Fili assures, his voice strong and determined like the thought never even crossed his mind.

Kili smiles, large and bright, and goes back to watching the scenery pass by. It’s not much longer before they’re pulling up to the restaurant. Kili waits patiently for Fili to open his door because he knows how much Fili likes to dote on him.

As soon as he’s out of the car Kili boldly takes Fili’s hand in his own and enjoys the way Fili’s face lights up at the action. They get shown to their table by a peppy brunette hostess and when it looks like Fili is about to pull his chair out for him Kili glares, hoping the look conveys ‘ _pull out my chair and I’ll change you’re shampoo with blue hair dye’_. He thinks he gets the message across because Fili laughs lightly before sitting down himself.

Once seated Kili picks up his menu and hides behind it. What the hell is he supposed to do now? He doesn’t know how to act on a date with his brother. But he can’t act like he’s with _just anybody_ ; Fili will never be just anybody, he will always be special.

“Kili” Fili’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and he peaks over the top of the menu to glance at his brother. His golden haired brother was smiling at him, smirking more like it, as if he knew exactly what Kili was thinking. “How was class today?”

And just like that all the tension was gone. Everything became easy after that, it was just like talking with Fili always was but this time there were intense glances, feet tangling, and occasional brushes of hands, soft smiles and pink cheeks. It was just like their normal conversations with a hint of flirting. But it was still easy, so easy to fall into this new way of things.

For the life of him Kili couldn’t remember what he ate, he was having such a good time that he barely paid any attention to the food on his plate. By the time the check came, Kili insisted on paying half, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages.

“I had a really good time tonight” Kili sighed, sinking into the passenger’s seat of Fili’s car.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet” Fili teased, smirking to himself as Kili got more annoyed the longer he didn’t get answers to where they were going. The teasing was worth it for look of amazed wonder on Kili’s face when they pulled into the 24 hour arcade.

Just because they were adults didn’t mean they had to act like it all time.

Kili beat Fili at any game that required accuracy, and Fili beat him in any strength games. It didn’t seem to matter to either of them that they were on a date, thus should probably let the other win every now and then; they were still brothers, very competitive brothers.

It was also nice not to have to worry about being affectionate towards each other. Fili would stand close behind him, hands sliding around his hips, as Kili was trying to shoot down zombies. Likewise Kili would kiss Fili’s cheek every time he won a game. It didn’t feel unnatural at all to be acting all coupley with his older brother, it felt perfect.

They were even cliché enough to kiss in the photo booth, not that either of them cared – too busy having the time of their lives.

After several hours of playing games the two take their tickets to the counter to collect their prizes, each getting something for the other. Fili gets Kili a toy bow and set of suction cup arrows – which Kili adores. Whereas Kili gets his brother a stuffed toy the shape of a dragon and the size of a small dog. After begging Fili to name the dragon he almost doubles over laughing when he calls it Smaug.

One day when he’s old and grey Kili will have to thank Bofur for daring him to kiss Fili because no matter how their relationship turns out he’ll always have the memory of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
